Peripherals 2013
peripheral noun computers : a piece of equipment (such as a printer, speaker, etc.) that is connected to a computer but is not an essential part of it - from The Merriam-Webster Dictionary The peripherals include all parts of the computer that are not part of the operating system. This includes such items as the keyboard, the printer, and the monitor. Keyboard The keyboard is used to input information. By typing in information or using the keys for their varying purposes, we are inputting stuff into the computer. The design and lay out of the keys is derived from the typewriter. In that same way, the pattern of keys also comes from the common typewriter key pattern of QWERTY. Over time, different keyboard layouts have been created, such as the Dvorak, ABCDE, XPeRt, QWERTZ and AZERTY. Keyboards usually have 80 - 110 keys. There are four different types of functions that a key can serve: typing, numeric, function or control. The typing keys have always been around. Numeric keys are newer than those, but even newer than them are the control and function keys, which weren't even introduced until 1986, when IBM added them to the keyboard. Monitor For furthur information, see Monitor. The monitor display is the computer screen, the rectangular screen that presents the user with text and graphic images. It is how the user interacts with the computer, They are made using liquid crystal display (LCD) or cathode ray tube (CRT) technology, those nowadays there is a movement away from CRT technology for the screens. The resolution of the screen refers to the number of pixels contained on the display. It is defined by the number of horizontal pixels times the number of vertical pixels (for instance, 500 x 700). The resolution can be affected by many things, such as the size of the monitor display. It can also be affected by the video card , as that controls what is displayed on the screen. Mouse The idea of the mouse was first conceived in the 1960s, but they weren't actually used until 1984, when Apple Macintosh first introduced them. The mouse is used to move the cursor or other point of use on the monitor. Mice vary in size, from only an two or so inches long to almost three times that. They are made so that they can roll across a flat surface. The idea of a mouse (a "point and click" device) is fairly intuitive, because humans naturally point to something to make their choice. In the case of mice, instead of simply point with the finger, the user point with the cursor and click with one of the buttons on the mouse. Printer A printer takes information from documents on the computer and produces a paper copy of that graphic representation. The two most commonly used printers are the inkjet printer and the laser printer. Inkjet printers work by spraying tiny jets of ink on the pages. Laser printers work differently. Instead of pushing the ink into the page, it uses static electricity to direct the charged ink particles. There different benefits to each. The inkjet printer works well for colored images, but the ink for the printer is very expensive and since the ink is water based, it can be suffer water damage. Laser printers, on the other hand , work faster, especially for jobs that require a lot of pages. They are initially more expensive than inkjet printers, but the toner for them is costs less. Webcam A webcam is a digital camera that comes as part of the computer or is attached to it, often using a USB port. It has the ability to take pictures and to send those live pictures someplace else, using the Internet. There are some other features that a webcam may include, such as a microphone and a light that signals whether it is in use. Some abilities that a camera might possess are the ability to tilt and move, as well as the ability to sense movement and use that as a trigger to turn on and begin recording. Other Peripherals There are other peripherals, such as CD/DVD burners and discs (which work withthe optical drive ), sound cards, and brain computer interfaces (BCI). Resources How Computer Keyboards Work How Computer Mice Work How Computer Monitors Work How Webcams Work mouse Pros & Cons For Home Use: Inkjet vs. Laser Printers